


float

by freckliefeeling (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Introspection?, M/M, they're soft and in love idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freckliefeeling
Summary: a blip of time between writing a script and recording the video that will change everything





	float

phil's fingernails sink into the flesh of dans arm, just the littlest bit. it's enough to feel but not enough to sting, and dan presses into the touch despite the knowledge they he has to go. 

"don't be a coward, lester." 

phil huffs, sticks his tongue out against dan's cheek. it's gross, but he's in love so he hardly cares. 

"i'll scratch you later if you wear the ears," phil says, his voice the kind of soft and low that makes dan feel floaty. 

"fucking furry," dan mutters, trying and failing to hide the affection burning at his cheeks and running through his veins. he's unable to hold back his laughter, always, and he lets out a pitchy laugh when phil leans over, sinks his fingernails into dan's arm, and bites his ear.

phil is laughing too, always. the sound of their coordinating laughter is the most familiar thing in the world to dan, the way phil's will reach a peak only for dan's to ebb away, a gentle wave of sounds, just two idiots making each other absolutely lose it at the stupidest little things. it's the happiest, most comforting sound and it's the number one way to bring him back down to earth when he floats away. 

he's not floating away now, but there's something pulling at the corners of his mind that he knows will take a while to unpack. it's the kind of thing that could pull him from reality and land him face first on the floor, head spinning with his catastrophic thoughts and his inability to stop himself from going there, wherever _there_ might be in that moment. 

phil's laugh turns into a chuckle that leads him to burry his head into dan's shoulder, his hair tickling dan's neck and chin. dan inhales to catch his breath. he pushes against the waves, pulls phil close only to push him back.

"i have to get up," dan says.

"no," phil huffs, but he lets go of dan's arm and unhooks all of their locked limbs. it always takes them a minute or two to unlatch from each other when they're like this--lazy and tied up and pushing every boundary of where one body ends and the other begins. piece by piece, leg by thigh by finger by shoulder by armpit, they separate, and dan feels cold and bare by the end of it. he has the urge to say fuck it, to ignore the tugging in his mind and the pressure to keep moving. he wants to lean into the comfort of his partner's body instead, warm and familiar, but phil is his biggest motivator and strongest support, and they both know what he needs to do. 

it's time. he's been working too hard, caring to a degree that cuts deep with a jagged edge. there's no going back on this, and the sooner he can be done puncturing old wounds and rubbing salt in them for the whole world to see, the better. 

"hey," phil says then, rolling onto his stomach and patting the spot on dan's chest where the majority if his weight was resting moments ago. dan grabs his hand and channels the nervous energy bubbling up inside of him into playing with phil's fingers.

"what?"

there's a beat where dan thinks maybe phil is going to get sappy on him, tell him he's proud or that he can do it or that he's madly in love with him. it only lasts a second, though.

instead, phil just smirks, digs his toe into dan's thigh, and makes to push him out of the bed with his leg. "go film your coming out video."

and then they're laughing again, and it's the best medicine. dan feels grateful that the sweet, sappy air has been broken, because he really doesn't want to look like he's been crying when he films, and there's something about the way phil just...knows him. so completely. he'll cry about it later, when it's dark and they're wrapped up in each other and he doesn't have other things to think about or panic over. right now though, he'd rather laugh than cry.

dan pulls himself out of bed, painfully, gives phil a cheeky little salute, a peck on the lips, and then goes to change into the outfit he'd spent a ridiculous amount of time choosing and perfecting. 

he's fiddling with the lights for the thousandth time despite them being perfect, procrastinating to any degree he can, when his phone bings with the special little tone that's assigned to only one contact. 

_proud of you <3_

he smiles to himself, and it's the last bit of reassurance he needs to turn on the camera and let the truth float from his lips and into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> idk im just soft and am experiencing a creative block so thanks dan and phil for always being one of my "gay love is real and beautiful" type muses. come say hi [on tumblr](https://freckliephil.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
